Let Me Be Your Wings
by Allanna Stone
Summary: A hundred years after the death of Maleficent and Aurora, their great-great grandchildren meet and it's love at first sight. But with a war on the horizon, will these star crossed lovers risk everything for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Be Your Wings**

**I do not own Maleficent.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A hundred years after the death of Maleficent and Aurora, their great-great grandchildren meet and it's love at first sight. But with a war on the horizon, will these star crossed lovers risk everything for each other?**

It was a dark, cloudy day as Brendan landed on a branch where he could peer into the human lands. He peered out from the safety of the moors and sighed at the haunted sight which met his eyes.

There was a girl being tied to a stake. She was screaming and struggling as tears streaked her face as she tried to free herself in vain.

Brendan felt a pull towards the girl as a man with a lit torch stepped forwards and lit the kindling at her feet.

He hesitated, feeling his heart being ripped out of his chest as her screams became choked with smoke.

And then, their eyes met.

Before Brendan knew what he was doing, he had taken flight and landed on the platform where the girl was burning. He quickly untied her, using his wings to blow anyone who dared to approach them away. She fell into his arms- he sent a prayer up to whatever god was up there that she was still alive as he took off towards the moors once more, this time with the girl cradled in his arms.

He landed in the moors, far into the thorny wall which surrounded the land of Fae from humans.

His heart froze as he looked at the girl.

She looked like an angel, with her soft blonde curls which spilled onto the ground like a golden waterfall. She wore a (once nice) now ripped and shredded dress the color of muddy water, her feet were caked with mud and her face had tear tracks which left behind creamy skin where the rivers had once ran.

He carefully ran a hand down the sides of her face before he noticed that she wasn't breathing.

Brendan placed his mouth to hers and breathed a few times before she began to cough violently. He barely had enough time to hide in the shadows before her eyes opened and she sat up, coughing hard.

The faerie took this time to examine her further. She was slender to the point where he could tell her dress was too big on her, her eyes had dark circles beneath them and bruises , cups and scrapes marred her arms, shoulders and, judging by the way she winced and moved, her back.

But then her eyes flickered to where Brendan was hiding.

She stood with a quiet whimper and began to shuffle towards him, making tiny sounds of pain as she moved.

Brendan couldn't stand to see this angel in pain as the moon shifted, moving the shadows and exposing himself to the girl, who gasped at the sight of him.

Brendan was a handsome man, about twenty two years old, with dark blonde hair that was cut to shoulder length, high cheekbones and a slightly hooked nose, gold eyes, a strong build, and wings.

Brendan's wings were the most striking feature about him- they were as black as a moonlight night, with feathers so soft that they felt like a soft blanket when they would drape over someone, and so big that they dragged behind him if he wouldn't raise his wings up high enough when he walked, and so strong that they would take him up into the clouds.

"Don't be afraid," he told her, surprised as how gentle his voice was.

"I'm not afraid," she spoke up in a soft voice. "Am I in hell?"

"No, you're not," he answered, shocked at why an angel such as she must think she was in hell.

"Then where am I?" she asked, barely biting back a whimper.

"You're in the moors," he answered her, stepping slowly towards her.

Her eyes widened in fear.

"You're one of them! A Fae person!" she cried out, stepping back but yelping out as a sudden ripple of pain ran throughout her body.

Brendan had to force himself not to run to the angel who had captured his mind, body and soul.

"What's your name?" he asked her in the same gentle tone of voice as a light rain began to fall.

"Davessa," she answered, biting her lower lip. "But friends and family called me Darcy."

"Darcy," breathed he, pleased by her name and how it sounded on his lips. He took another step towards her and was happy when she didn't back away. "My name is Brendan."

"Br-bren-brend…" she now was shivering so hard that she couldn't get his name out. Within a second, he was at her side, unable to keep himself another moment and he shielded her from the rain with his wings and caught her as her legs gave out beneath her. She fell into his arms and gasped as he picked her up, his wings still shielding them as he began to walk further into the moors.

**Brendan~ raven~ Celtic~ ****Maleficent's great- great grandson**

**Davessa "Darcy"~ dark beauty~ Irish~ Aurora's great- great granddaughter**


	2. A Note from the Authoress

I need more ideas for this fic! Kindly message me with what you think should happen. No idea is too small, nor is it too stupid! I can really need all the help I can get!

Allanna Stone

FanFiction authoress extraordinaire


End file.
